


Призрак. Начало

by SophieMidnight



Category: Soratobu Yuureisen
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMidnight/pseuds/SophieMidnight
Summary: История капитана-призрака





	Призрак. Начало

Когда находишься глубоко под водой, сложно определить, какое сейчас время суток. Разве что по часам. Капитан только что вернулся из штурманской рубки, закончив на этом обход корабля. Все системы работали в штатном режиме, экипаж занимался тем, чем и должен был. А ему самому следовало разобрать бумаги, решить ряд неотложных вопросов, в том числе и с поставками, и самое главное — попытаться понять, что им предстоит дальше. Теперь, когда их вынудили снять маску, они больше не могли пользоваться приобретенной репутацией призрака. Может быть, зомби? Мысленно он посмеялся. Возможно, широкая общественность и купилась бы. Но вряд ли в это поверил бы после последних событий его старый друг. Капитан был удивлен, что тот и в мстительного призрака поверил, даже начал подозревать у него пробуждение совести, в наличии которой сильно сомневался. Хотя если бы Куросио изначально был мерзавцем, друзьями бы они не стали никогда. Он отложил очередную просмотренную бумагу. Друзьями… даже спустя десять лет, даже после всего он продолжал мысленно называть этого человека другом. Ему было сложно поверить, что его старый приятель, с которым они через многое прошли, может совершить подобное. Если бы не явные доказательства, и не поверил бы.А до этого винил во всем случившимся себя. Что не проверил поставку продовольствия, которое оказалось отравленным, из-за чего погиб почти весь его экипаж. Что позволил жене присутствовать в тот день на корабле вместе с Хаято, хотя не имел привычки брать их с собой, да Юкико и не просилась никогда — кроме того единственного раза. Теперь он знал, что ее вынудили это сделать. Что вообще согласился проводить этот прием на своем корабле. Что до конца понял мотивы Куросио только постфактум, хотя мог бы догадаться обо всем и намного раньше.  
Не сказать, чтобы он совсем не осознавал, чем занимается его друг, и каким образом внезапно стал хозяином целой огромной корпорации. На что способен и что ему теперь подвластно. Не раз, по привычке заехав без предупреждения к другу, он видел отъезжающие от его дома черные бронированные машины с тонированными стеклами. Не раз встречал в его доме высокопоставленных чиновников. Не раз в новостях всплывали вопиющие скандалы, связанные с корпорацией Куросио. Ровно до того момента, как компания купила ряд центральных каналов, после чего подобных инцидентов стало меньше. Или он просто плотно занялся своей жизнью, проводя время по большей части в морях или с Юкико, и многое до него не доходило? Но ему всегда казалось, что все это обойдет его семью стороной. В конце концов, они же были друзьями, хотя и часто спорили: последний раз это было из-за закрытия мелкой торговой фирмы, в которой они оба подрабатывали в детстве. Построенный недалеко крупный торговый центр, принадлежащий Куросио, сильно подкосил ее финансовое состояние.  
Так или иначе, истина открылась ему слишком поздно.  
С горящего корабля его вытащил старый сослуживец, который всегда был настроен если не враждебно, то предельно критично к деятельности корпорации Куросио. У него были все основания полагать, что та замешена в нелегальной торговле оружием, а теперь появились и некоторые доказательства. Он собирался поговорить об этом с капитаном и попросить его помощи, но прибыл к докам как раз в момент возгорания. И только благодаря сослуживцу и его людям с корабля хоть кому-то удалось спастись.  
Хотя, очнувшись в больнице, капитан предпочел бы утонуть вместе с судном. Юкико мертва, сына он своими руками привязал к обломку доски, и, скорее всего, тот тоже не выжил. Долгое время после трагедии он пытался его найти, лелея надежду, но все было тщетно. Даже хорошо обученные люди его спасителя не смогли помочь. А может, и не пытались.  
А Куросио… Позже, приходя в себя после ранения, он много думал и анализировал. И не мог прийти к иному выводу. За печальными событиями стоял именно бывший лучший друг. Продовольственными поставками тогда занималась компания — партнер Куросио. Устроить прием на его корабле было идеей Куросио, но к назначенному времени тот не приехал.Тогда это не вызывало подозрений, мало ли какие у него могли возникнуть дела, но сейчас становилось понятно, что он и не собирался там появляться. А через пару недель люди его бывшего сослуживца принесли доказательства того, до чего он и сам додумался, и много других интересных фактов. Особым откровением для него стала не связь бывшего друга с международной мафией, а то, что Юкико явно была в курсе запланированной трагедии. Он помнил, что жена была сильно расстроена, несколько раз пыталась о чем-то с ним поговорить, но каждый раз замолкала или произносила что-то несущественное. А он был так занят расследованием происшествия с отравлением, да и сам себя чувствовал неважно, что не обратил на это особого внимания. Теперь понимал, что надо быть внимательнее.  
Когда раздался сигнал общесудовой тревоги, капитан и вовсе выкинул странное поведение жены из головы, незамедлительно отправившись туда, где обнаружили очаг возгорания. Впрочем, у него была отличная команда, и он не сомневался, что к его приходу с этим будет покончено. Но все оказалось намного хуже, и про жену с ребенком он вспомнил только когда понял, что корабль обречен. Только тогда он вернулся за ними.  
Отложив наконец бумаги, он встал из-за стола и подошел к иллюминатору. Морской глубоководный пейзаж не особо впечатлял, а кладбище затонувших кораблей будило болезненные воспоминания.  
Официально он был тогда объявлен погибшим. Даже если и остались свидетели, видевшие спасательную операцию, их убедили молчать. Сам он долго провел в больнице, восстанавливаясь от многочисленных ожогов. Особенно пострадало его лицо, и хоть бывший сослуживец обещал, что в его силах найти врача и провести необходимые манипуляции, он далеко не сразу согласился на это. Всему имелась цена, и его спаситель не был альтруистом. Он действовал по специальному заданию своего руководства, которому нужно было сотрудничество в борьбе с всесильным Куросио и тем, с чем он связался. Конечно, капитан хотел отомстить за свою семью, но не особо желал работать на спецслужбы, прекрасно понимая, чем это может закончиться. Однако в конце концов, взвесив все за и против, он все же дал свое согласие. После чего ему предоставили чертежи на пока еще строящийся засекреченный корабль, которым ему и предстояло управлять. Он выглядел как старинное затонувшее судно, покрытое илом, а на деле был чем-то почти инопланетным, способным как плавать глубоко под водой, так и летать в воздухе. Антигравитационные разработки пока еще были экспериментальными, и, помимо мести Куросио, ему еще и предстояло испытывать эти системы на благо науки родной страны. Кроме того, убедившись, что никуда он не денется, его посвятили еще в ряд секретных данных. А именно в существование Великого БОА, с которым связался его проклятый друг, — и в его планы по захвату мирового господства. Капитану очень хотелось повертеть пальцем у виска — они бы еще списали все беды человечества на Годзиллу или гигантский морской огурец, — но он слишком плохо себя чувствовал даже для этого. Впрочем, как оказалось позднее, и БОА был какой-то секретной генетической разработкой; правда, тут товарищи секретные разведчики путались в показаниях, чьей именно. Так активно путались, что капитан всерьез подозревал в этом родную страну.  
Его долго вводили в курс дела, читали разного рода инструкции. Он и корабль должны были изображать мстительное привидение и предотвращать нелегальный вывоз оружия. Пока заживали его раны, он не мог показаться и в таком качестве, и ему предложили использовать маску — череп. За эти долгие годы он так к ней привык, что почти не снимал ее.  
Эта деятельность стала для него почти смыслом жизни. Иногда он спасал и принимал в экипаж людей, так или иначе перешедших дорогу Куросио, заранее обговорив себе такую возможность. Так на борту оказалась Рурико, чем-то напоминавшая ему Хаято.  
Между тем корпорация Куросио наращивала обороты и выпустила в продажу напиток «Боа-джюс», являющийся по сути разбавленной кислотой. С этим они ничего не могли поделать: те, кто пил это, были обречены, если не остановятся вовремя. А вот с нелегальным вывозом оружия дела у компании, благодаря кораблю-призраку, шли плохо.  
И вот они были вынуждены выйти в открытое противостояние. Иначе эта чертова разработка Куросио и военного управления, Гиг-робот, уничтожила бы весь город. И не просто уничтожила, а выставила бы корабль-призрак виноватым.  
Капитан вернулся за стол и включил телевизор — один из каналов Куросио.  
— Представляем вам юного храбреца, который готов идти один против корабля-призрака! Он спас от смерти владельца телевизионной компании господина Куросио и его супругу! Наш мальчик-герой — Хаято!  
Он слушал и понимал, что этот мальчишка долго не проживет. С минуту он размышлял, потом взялся за переговорное устройство:  
— Штурманской рубке. Взять курс на город.  
Что ж, остается надеяться, что они успеют. К тому же мальчишку зовут так же, как и его сына. Это уже второй повод попытаться его спасти.


End file.
